


Honesty

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, PWP, Spanking, no seriously this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has a daddy kink. Courfeyrac indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Marius has a daddy kink, and Courfeyrac is more than okay to oblige. If you can put spanking and dirty talk, I'll give you my life."
> 
> Should I be ashamed? I feel like I should be ashamed.

Marius gasps as Courfeyrac's palm lands flat on his ass once more. "Papa," he chokes out, voice weak and tear-stricken. "Papa it hurts."

"I know darling, I know." Courfeyrac strokes and rubs reassuringly before smacking him once more. "But you've been so good, my darling boy, so strong and brave. Just a little more, sweetheart. My beautiful little boy."

Marius muffles a sob as Courfeyrac hits him again. "Oh," he whimpers. Courfeyrac runs his fingers along the flesh of his ass, tracing delicate patterns, turning that sore red skin white again, just for a moment. Then he raises his hand again.

Despite himself, Marius pushes himself up to meet the smacks; Courfeyrac can feel him hard and hot pressing into his thigh. Marius had been so embarrassed at that, barely able to mutter a 'sorry', but Courfeyrac would not stand for it. _Don't you apologise, my sweet,_ he said. _Don't ever be ashamed of yourself for what you want. Don't you know nothing makes me happier than giving you pleasure?_

Marius is panting in time with being hit, and Courfeyrac's hand is starting to hurt, honestly. He strikes three more times. "Alright darling, that's enough. You're done." Marius releases a choked sob and Courfeyrac starts stroking along his spine to calm him. "Shh, shh, it's okay. You did so well, and I'm proud of you."

Marius is struggling to get his breath back and Courfeyrac takes his hand back to his ass, soothing away the redness. "Poor baby. Are you sore?"

"Yes, Papa." Courfeyrac smiles as Marius starts trying to get up off his lap, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist to keep him steady, so he's kneeling at Courfeyrac's side on the bed.

"So, dear boy, have you learnt your lesson? About being honest with me?"

"Yes, Papa."

"That you need to tell me what you want? That you shouldn't lie and pretend there's nothing you'd like to do, or you'd like me to do, just because you're ashamed?"

"Yes."

Courfeyrac smiles and pulls him in for a slow, soft kiss. "Very good. I love you so much, darling," he whispers, caressing Marius's cheek. "Now," he says. "What do you want to do?"

Marius whimpers and looks down, blushing. Courfeyrac frowns. "Darling?"

"May I— may I—" His own inability to say it seems to make Marius more embarrassed. "Sorry," he mutters.

"It's alright. Take as much time as you need."

Marius gulps and finally, raises his eyes to meet Courfeyrac's again. "Papa, may I suck your cock?"

Courfeyrac smiles softly, indulgently, trying not to show the jolt of arousal those words send straight through him. "Why of course."

Once given permission, Marius can actually be remarkably impatient; Courfeyrac is certain he's on the floor before a full second passes. He fumbles a little with Courfeyrac's trousers, eagerly pulling him out. "Papa," he gasps, just holding and staring at it for a long moment, and christ that's a cliché but Courfeyrac would be such a hypocrite if he tried to lie and claim it doesn't make him so hard he's a little dizzy.

Marius's impatience surfaces again as he takes Courfeyrac in his mouth far too quickly, until something pokes out of his cheek rather obviously, and Courfeyrac gasps. "Marius, careful, you might—" Marius gags, saliva dripping down over his chin, struggling for breath, and Courfeyrac has to push him back, shushing him and stroking his hair comfortingly. "Darling, darling, it's okay."

Marius coughs a little, seeming even more embarrassed. "I — oh God, I'm sorry Papa."

"It's fine. Just, try not to hurt yourself love, alright? I know you're eager, but we have all night. There's no rush."

Marius nods, breathing deeply, and looking up at Courfeyrac. "May I try again?"

"Yes, of course."

Marius looks at him more closely this time, as if determining how he is going to approach this. Slowly, he runs his tongue along the side of Courfeyrac's cock, until he reaches the base. He pauses. "Papa?"

"Oh god." That murmuring, those quiet whispered breaths right again him, are not good for him. Marius takes a patch of skin between his lips, sucking and licking, whilst his hand comes up to play with the head of Courfeyrac's cock. He runs a finger over the slit, and precum drips onto it. "Oh darling, you're so good, so very good, oh," Courfeyrac says, not sure if he means it for Marius's benefit or his own, but Marius seems to appreciate it.

"Thank you Papa," he says, and removes his mouth and his hand; Courfeyrac is a little put out until Marius places his hand around the length of his cock now, keeping it place while he gently licks over the head. Courfeyrac groans.

Marius whimpers, moving his tongue further, covering the tip in saliva. Then he kisses him, with dry closed lips which precome drips onto. He looks up, meeting Courfeyrac's eyes again, as if asking for permission.

Courfeyrac smiles and nods.

Marius goes slowly this time, lips stretching to accommodate. He still uses his tongue, swirling it around what he already has in his mouth, and moaning. He gradually takes in more, hand holding the base firmer, stroking a little. Courfeyrac lets out a deep breath.

Marius gets about halfway down when he suddenly lets out a loud, high-pitched whine. Courfeyrac frowns. "Darling?" he asks, looking down at Marius's eyes, half-closed in concentration. "Is it too much? Do you need to stop?"

Marius shakes his head, still with Courfeyrac's cock in his mouth, and taking in a little more before gulping. Then he pulls back and sighs. "It's just really good," he admits, still shyly blushing. "I'm having trouble controlling myself."

"Oh, poor little thing. Though really, that's quite a compliment." Marius chuckles as he takes Courfeyrac in again, deeper this time. "Just be sure not to hurt yourself. That's all I want from you."

Marius nods, even as he has to remove his hand because there's no room for it with how much of Courfeyrac's cock is in his mouth. He hesitates, Courfeyrac feels his throat tense and contract, and he thinks Marius has overestimated himself. He wants to pull back, but Marius uses that now-free hand to hold his hip, to keep him still. After a few moments Marius's throat starts to relax, adjusting to the invasion, and then he swallows Courfeyrac further down.

_Oh god,_ thinks Courfeyrac, feeling Marius splutter a little around him. It feels good, having Marius swallow him so fully, and really should he feel guilty? It is what Marius wants after all. Marius outright moans, grabbing Courfeyrac's other hip with his other hand to push himself down further. Courfeyrac has no idea how he's not gagging by now, and tears start to spill from his eyes.

"Darling," Courfeyrac says, breathless but concerned, "Darling, you're crying. Are you sure you don't need to stop?"

Marius whimpers and shakes his head. But he pulls himself off, gasping for breath and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Please, Papa," he begs. "Please don't make me stop."

Courfeyrac is a little puzzled, but Marius starts swallowing down his cock again before he gets the chance to ask. _Fuck!_ His dear boy is being greedy again, but manages not to choke this time, even when Courfeyrac's cock starts to press at the back of his throat. Marius pauses, gripping Courfeyrac's hips tighter, and pulls himself back a little. Then he pushes back down, making a choked noise, and closing his eyes. He does it again, and more tears run down his cheeks.

Courfeyrac groans, both from how it feels and the realisation of what Marius is doing. He's fucking his own throat on Courfeyrac's cock. That's what he _wants_. Well, Courfeyrac is nothing if not indulgent. He thrusts further into Marius's mouth, in time with his bobbing, and Marius gasps and squeezes his hip hard enough to bruise. But he doesn't pull back; no he leans in as Courfeyrac threads a hand through his hair, lets himself be pushed ever further, tongue moving as if he's trying to murmur something through a mouth full of cock. Courfeyrac lets himself believe what Marius is saying is _Thank you._

One of Marius's hands disappears and Courfeyrac looks down to see him wrapping it around his own sore, swollen erection. His whimpers and groans and moans come faster now, body shuddering in time with how he bobs his head, and the tears fall unabated. He's gorgeous. Courfeyrac can barely contain himself. Still, he manages to tug on Marius's hair in warning.

"Sweetheart," and Marius finally pulls back, shuddering with only half of Courfeyrac's cock in his mouth, and Courfeyrac wonders if it feels oddly empty now. That thought, oh no, he's not resisting that; he starts to come and Marius's jaw falls open. He seems unable to decide what he wants: would he like it in his mouth, on his face, not on him at all? So he just kneels there as it lands in his mouth, dripping down his chin and neck. Courfeyrac believes he looks absolutely beautiful.

Courfeyrac exhales as the last drops fall out of him, landing on the floor. Marius swallows what's in his mouth, but doesn't make any move to wipe away what's on his chin. He shuffles forward and leans his head on Courfeyrac's thigh, panting; Courfeyrac smiles and starts stroking his hair again.

"My good little boy," he cooes, "My good, sweet, precious, gorgeous little boy."

Marius takes in a deep, shuddering breath. "Thank you," he murmurs. Then he looks up. "Really, Courfeyrac: thank you. I never expected you to—"

"Oh hush now. I know you and your paranoias. But I'm glad I was able to help fulfil this one dirty little fantasy: in fact, I think I have a newfound appreciation for such a kink."

Marius blushes. "So you don't think it's weird?"

"Oh, a little odd, certainly, but almost all decent sex is."

Marius sighs and returns his head to Courfeyrac's thigh. He's still stroking himself, but gently now Courfeyrac is no longer fucking his throat.

Courfeyrac smiles. "Now then little Marius, why don't you come back up here? Let Papa take care of you."


End file.
